Of dreams and destiny
by dante.hikari
Summary: Ever since her parents passed away, life has been hard for Sakura. Being already at 16 years of age, she wishes her life could change for the better. So what happens when rumours started going around that the long lost heir of the Uchiha clan is back?
1. New Beginnings

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Hey there! Okay, I have finally decided to post my fanfic here. This is my first attempt, so please review it and go easy on me ok? Thanks!!_

**chapter one**

****

_Sure is a nice day isn't it?_

**Sakura thought to herself. Winter was almost ending, and the blooming flowers in her garden were signaling the beginnings of spring. She truly loved this time of the year because; it somehow reminded her about the circle of life. For example, the winter season symbolizes the difficulties and turbulences in one's life, while spring somehow signifies the calm atmosphere that occurs usually after a storm. **

**Ever since her parents passed away a few years ago, life hasn't been easy for her. At the tender age of 13, Sakura was already earning a living at the Yamanaka's flower shop as a flower-seller while other kids of her age are still enjoying their school-life at the Academy. Now, at 16 years of age, even though she is still holding the same job, secretly in her heart, she wishes that life would be different this year. Truthfully, the shop is a nice place to work at but, she somehow can't help but feel bored and left-out whenever she see her friends walking past the shop, dressed in the Academy's uniform during afternoons. Well, today wasn't any different.**

"**Hey Sakura!" squealed Ino and Tenten, while Hinata just gave her a small wave.**

"**Hey guys! So how's school?"**

"**Sakura, have you heard the big news yet?!" chirped Ino excitedly.**

"**Huh? What news are you talking about?" Sakura asked, clearly puzzled.**

"**The one about the long-lost Uchiha heir!!" Tenten chipped in impatiently.**

"**Uchiha? You mean the elite clan in the village? But I thought that clan was long gone?" Sakura exclaimed with much bewilderment.**

"**W-well, apparently the youngest son of the clan is still alive. The ANBU has recovered him to the village and he is now temporarily staying with my clan at the Hyuuga residence. I-I overheard my father saying that he is the only Uchiha left…" said Hinata shyly.**

**Sakura turned to face the girl. Hinata Hyuuga belongs to one of the most elite clans in the village too, however, one can never imagine that this soft-spoken girl possesses a powerful bloodline limit that is only inherent to her clan called the byakugan.**

"**And you know what else?! He'll be joining our class at the academy next week!!" screamed Ino, while bouncing up and down gleefully.**

"**So? What are you so excited for?" Sakura couldn't help but give her blonde friend a funny look. Well, Ino is the only daughter in the Yamanaka clan and she is constantly talking about boys, no surprise there, but it seems that she is a little too happy this time. So, Sakura couldn't help but to ask.**

"**Don't you know anything, girl?! Rumour has it, that since a long time ago, the Uchiha clan was well-known for having a gorgeous breed of males in the family! Can you imagine? To have one who is the same age as us right now? I think we are extremely lucky!" squealed Ino while thumping Tenten on the back.**

"**Ouch! HEY, THAT HURT!"**

**Looking at the antics of their two friends, Sakura and Hinata can't help but burst into a fit of laughter. It's been such a long time since she laughed as hard as this. And for that, she really thanked the one above for blessing her with great friends who had always been there for her in times of need.**

_Who needs a guy when you have great friends like these, right?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thanks for reading till the end! Well, this is only the first chapter, so I hope you guys would review it before I post the next chapter up. _

_Arigatou!! winks_


	2. Who's that?

_Disclaimer: Naruto rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Hey guys! Firstly, I would like to thank the readers who gave me encouraging reviews on my maiden work! So, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!_

**chapter two**

**Ever since the Uchiha heir joined the academy, all Ino could ever talk about always seem to revolve around the guy. Sure, at first it does seem interesting, but when you have your friends talk about him every single day, it actually starts to get pretty annoying. And today wasn't any different.**

"**And today, when Kakashi-sensei asked him to read about the history of Konoha, the girls in the class practically fainted when he recited the first few lines with that deep and sexy voice of his!" Ino gushed dreamily.**

"**Yeah… His voice is totally dreamy…" Tenten swooned.**

"**Hmm… Is he really that great?" Sakura couldn't help but wonder.**

"**Hell yeah! I just love his dark hair… All spiked up, and the way his fringe falls against his face… He's just so… so…" Ino paused, seemingly lost for words.**

"… **mysterious…" Tenten finished for her.**

"**Yeah! That's it! Mysterious…" Ino gushed with a deep sigh.**

**Realizing that she's had enough of her friends' constant fan-girlism, she decided to pick up the flower basket and head outside. Before stepping out of the shop, she informed Ino that she would be finishing work early since she wanted to go visit her parent's grave today and pay her respects. With that, she closed the door to her two friends who were still swooning over the Uchiha guy.**

**It seems that business was doing well today. It was only 3 in the afternoon but she already managed to sell all the flowers in the basket. Feeling happy with herself, Sakura skipped her way towards the Yamanaka flower shop to return her basket. **

_Can't believe I managed to sell everything! _

**Sakura thought gleefully, not noticing the cyclist that was speeding down towards her.**

"**Watch out!" the cyclist yelled.**

**Startled, Sakura managed to avoid being knocked down, but despite her efforts, she accidentally scrapped her elbow against the ground. How rude! She couldn't see the cyclist anywhere.**

_Fancy speeding off, when you almost knocked someone down!_

**Sakura huffed angrily. Her wounds were starting to hurt; she needed to wash them immediately.**

"**You okay?"**

**She was suddenly aware of the hand that was being held out to her. Realizing that she had spaced out momentarily, she immediately grabbed the hand to pull herself up and ran towards the Yamanaka shop, but not before saying her thanks. She didn't want to be late for her visit to her parent's grave, so in the end, she did not even stop to glance at the face of the stranger.**

**The boy could only be surprised at the reaction he received from the girl whom he just helped. I guess she must be in a rush, he thought. Although it was a brief encounter, he couldn't help but keep on replaying it in his mind. Although he did not get to see her face, there was something that definitely caught his attention. **

"**Pink hair?" he muttered aloud.**

**But little did they know that this small encounter would bring bigger surprises in store.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Cliff-hanger!! Hehehe... Well, this chapter is kinda short isn't it? But that's exactly what I intended! _

_P/s: For you Uchiha fan-girls out there, RELAX! The lady-killer will make his debut appearance in the next chapter. Stay tuned!! grins_


End file.
